Pink - A Nalu fanfic
by narutotails
Summary: The runaway Lucy Heartfilia finds herself mesmerised by the colors of pink.
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy meets Natsu

_My name is Lucy Heartfilia, born into the world of my father who is the richest man in Fiore. I guess some other girl would be blessed to have money spent willingly on the best dresses or accessories, but for me, it's miserable._

 _So, today is the day, mom. The day I escape from this prison. Wish me luck!_

* * *

Lucy finished the last few words and folded the piece of paper neatly before slipping it inside a fresh envelope. She squeezed it tightly against her chest as she exhaled deeply. 'Jeez. I'm so nervous... Alright! Time to go!' She gleamed... to herself. Lucy placed the envelop in her bag and threw it over her shoulder, brushing her long blonde locks back and opening her bedroom window.

She peered left and right, scanning the seemingly never ending gardens of the Heartfilia estate, once certain it was clear, Lucy pulled up her brown hood to disguise herself and hopped out of her window and onto a lower roofing of the house, then quickly she hopped again until she finally found her feet firmly amongst the grass.

The celestial blonde inhaled the fresh air excitedly for a moment before running as fast as her feet could carry her. 'We're almost there, guys!' She panted, lightly tapping the brown satchel that was attached to her skirt belt.

Finally, finally, Lucy arrived in Magnolia, one of the cities of Fiore. Lucy was so excited, she skipped merrily down the market place. A nearby river caught her attention, she then pulled out a golden key from her brown satchel and smiled in glee.

'Open! Gate of Aquarius!' The rivers water began to glow golden and suddenly rushed up, until a beautiful mermaid enticed with blue features appeared before Lucy.

'Hmph! I was on a date! Geez. So annoying!' The mermaid tsked in annoyance. 'Aww! Come on Aquarius, we're finally going to make our own path, I'm so excited!' Lucy grinned happily as Aquarius gave her the death glare. Aquarius then disappeared, leaving behind golden sparkles.

'Oh! That was cool!' Exclaimed a male voice, Lucy jumped in surprise, frantically turning her head from left to right 'God?!' She replied, the male voice laughed 'Up here!', as Lucy looked up she saw a boy with pink spiky hair accompanied by a blue cat, both were hanging upside down from a tree branch next to the river.

'Wh-what the hell are you doing up there? And why is your dog blue?' Lucy asked, completely confused 'I am not a dog! I am a cat! Aye sir!' The cat replied 'Gah! It spoke!' Lucy exclaimed loudly.

'Of course he talks! He's my partner and best friend! Anyways-' The boy attempted to jump from the tree, instead he ended up falling into Lucy. 'Ow, ow, ow' he muttered, 'Ah! Pervert!' She squealed, 'Eh?! I'm not a pervert!' He insisted as he sat up 'I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my friend, Happy!' 'Aye Sir!' Happy nodded as he sat beside Natsu.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as the two stared at her in anticipation, then she gasped as she realised her hood had fallen down from the impact, she quickly pulled it back up and stood to her feet in a panic.

'You never saw me, okay! And the my name... its Lucy!' She shouted as she ran off, Natsu and Happy looked at each other in confusion 'Wonder if she doesn't like fish?' Happy questioned 'Na... Maybe she was just hungry? Lucy... Well buddy. As much as I like makin' new friends, I'm starvin'! Let's go!' Natsu grinned and stood 'Aye sir!' Happy remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Heartfilia estate, one of Lucy's maid's has been summoned to her fathers office. 'What do you mean, she's gone?!' He exclaimed, slamming his hand against the desk top 'F-forgive me, sir' the maid trembled. 'Well, she better enjoy it, because that day is almost here.'

Lucy finally stopped running, when she turned back she realised that she had ran all the way into the fields that lay just outside the town. She breathed heavily and fell onto her back, burying herself into the grass as she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. 'That day, huh... Natsu. ..' She mumbled as her eyes closed and drifted her away into sleep.

'Well, well, missy, that's a dangerous place to lay y'know?' A deep male voice chuckled, Lucy groaned as she squinted her eyes open, making out a tall dark figure peering down at her 'guess I'll have ta' take ya' for myself then, hehe' the stranger straddled over Lucy and began to unbutton her shirt.

'No! Get off! Help! ' She began to squirm and yell, 'shut up will ya? I'll make ya feel real good if ya behave' he smirked, Lucy struggled to move as she saw the evil glint in this man's eyes. 'Oi, bastard! What dya' think you're doing to my friend?' A familiar voice approached.

'Natsu!' Lucy gasped, 'who the hell are you, punk? I'm gonna kill ya!' The stranger yelled, getting off Lucy and charging towards Natsu, 'Nobody... makes my friends cry!' as the man ran towards Natsu, his fist began to surround itself in flames 'bastard!' He exclaimed angrily, connecting his fist with the strangers face and sending him flying.

As Lucy sat up, trembling in fear and covering her slightly ripped top with her arms, Natsu approached her, throwing his cape around her shoulders and kneeling down, using his thumbs to brush away Lucy's tears. 'Thank you...' She muttered, Natsu smiled gently, leaning his head against hers 'We're friends, Lucy! I know! Come to the guild, we'll get you a decent top!' He exclaimed excitingly, Lucy nodded, taking Natsu's hand and both standing to their feet.

* * *

'Ehhhh?!' Lucy gasped as she stood outside the guild Natsu spoke of 'You're... part of Fairy Tail?!' Natsu grinned at her, Fairy Tail was the number one mages guild in Fiore.

As Natsu opened the doors, Lucy could barely catch her breath as before her eyes was the legendary Fairy Tail hall, filled with members who each had their own unique reputation and magical power, it was full of laughter and you could feel the strong bond emanating throughout.

Lucy grasped her hands in front of her as she nervously followed Natsu's footsteps, she could feel various eyes focused on her until they came to a stop. 'Hey, gramps'! Can my friend Lucy here borrow a room? Some punk got her dirtied' Lucy peered over Natsu's shoulder to see the short and drunk Master Makarov sat perched atop the bar, she nervously smiled, Makarov grinned and nodded, too drunk to object, perhaps?

After Lucy was given a new top, she descended the stairs and re entered the hall, looking around nervously as she recognised a few faces from her favorite magazine, Socerer Weekly. 'So, you're a mage too?' A young looking bar maid asked, her hair was silky white and long, it completed her pale skin and dazzling smile 'Ah! You're Mirajane! I- I - I'm a celestial mage' Lucy replied, in her mind, she was screaming with excitement from meeting one of her idols.

'Ohhh? A celestial mage, eh? They're pretty rare nowadays' Stated one of the other guild members, Lucy couldn't contain her nervousness, so much so she almost became dizzy, 'Well, from what I saw, they're pretty damn cool! Right, Lucy?' A strong arm found its way on top of Lucy's head, followed by Natsu's voice and cheesy grin, Lucy couldn't help but blush.

'Come on, ya' pervert, can't you see you're scaring her?' Remarked the midnight blue-haired boy, who for some reason, was topless, Natsu rushed over and clashed his head against the boy's 'Who're ya callin' a pervert, ice boy!' Natsu yelled 'You, you friggin' fire monkey!' The pair kept throwing lame insults back and forth 'Natsu! Gray! Enough!' A pair of hands reached out and grabbed them both by the hair, flinging the two boys against the wall with ease.

'E-erza' the pair grumbled in dismay, Lucy stood in awe at Erza's beautiful red hair, unaware that she was now being 'examined' by the lady herself, 'A newbie?' Erza asked, her eyebrow furrowed as she now stare Lucy in the face, she had a scary atmosphere about her making Lucy more nervous.

'I-I... I'm not... N-Natsu saved me from some thug earlier, I just needed a change of clothes' Lucy stuttered, Erza nodded and backed away, seemingly satisfied with Lucy's answer before pointing her index finger at her 'Then why don't you join?'

'I-I would love to, but I can't...' The members of the guild pouted and groaned in sadness to this response, '... but... Maybe you could help me... I need somewhere to stay, just for a week... Please!' Lucy bowed towards Erza and the others, 'Eh?!' Natsu interrupted with a disappointed look, 'now now, we are Fairy Tail, helping others is what we do best, Natsu' Erza shoved her elbow into Natsu's face as she smiled at Lucy.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy had finally settled in her room, she lay back on the bed and huff in relief, suddenly a light tapping came from her room door, she slipped back up and opened the door to see Natsu on the other side, 'Oh, hey, you're awake! Wanna see somethin' awesome?' Natsu asked, bearing his usual captivating grin, as Lucy nodded Natsu grabbed her hand and began running towards the guild exit.

Lucy could barely keep up but felt excited as she ran hand-in-hand with Natsu, finally they had reached their destination, a cherry blossom tree, famous for being the only cherry blossom tree which blossoms turn into the colors of the rainbow at night in Magnolia.

Lucy looked up at awe, thinking how pretty the pink cherry blossoms were, 'Ain't this awesome?!' Natsu chuckled, Lucy's eyes wandered over to Natsu who stood next to her with his arms on his waist and a child-like expression on his face as he looked at the tree, Lucy noticed how Natsu's hair was much like the cherry blossoms, pink and it had a shine that not only lit up his face but also the area surrounding him. Lucy couldn't help but smile and slightly blush as she admired him.

'What ya' staring at me for Lucy? The cherry blossoms! The cherry blossoms!' Natsu was now inches away from Lucy's face, Lucy's cheeks turned bright red as she realised she must've spaced out.

'Eh? You not feelin' well?' Natsu's face came closer as his eyes examined Lucy's face, Lucy smiled and shook her head 'I was just thinking... your hair... is the color of cherry blossoms' Natsu grinned 'Well yeah... Bastards usually tease me about it though' 'Hm... its pretty" Lucy mumbled 'Eh? What was that Lucy?' Lucy laughed awkwardly and shivered slightly.

'Mm... nothing, just cold' Natsu chuckled and took ahold of Lucy's hands, a bright flame suddenly engulfed around their hands 'It's warm... but it doesn't burn?' Lucy glanced down at the flames that emanated from Natsu's hands, 'Well ya' know, a friend once told me that if you concentrate hard enough, the flames won't burn ya', even though burning stuff is fun!' Natsu smiled widely.

Lucy could feel Natsu's heat pass through her entire body, the small space between their lips began to slowly become more imminent until a high pitched female voice interrupted from behind them 'Hey, hey, Natsu!' Natsu and Lucy both quickly released their hands up into the air as the slender girl whose snow-like complexion matched her beautiful short white hair, beamed brightly with her cheeks a strawberry red began to run open-armed towards Natsu.

Natsu laughed awkwardly 'Heyy, Lisanna... Offt!' Natsu tumbled to to the floor as Lisanna had now pounced onto him. Lucy felt a slight stab in her chest as she watched them fool around, but could only show a well-practiced fake smile before deciding to walk back to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy's First Adventure

_Mom, something inside of me, aches. What is this? I can't believe I'm writing to you while sitting in Fairy Tail's living quarters. I wish I could join. Oh, mom. Is there any way to stop my miserable fate?_

 _I will keep on wishing that it's possible, at least until the week ends._

* * *

The bright sunlight pierced through the small window and shine into Lucy's eyes, she groaned as she tossed over in the bed in attempt to block it, eventually ending up laying on her front with her arms above her head and her eyes no longer able to stay shut, she sighed deeply as she stared at the plain ceiling.

'Hmm... whatcha' looking at Lucy? Somethin' on the ceiling?' Natsu's voice came from directly beside her, Lucy jolted up in shock 'Ah! Don't come into a girls room without permission, idiot!' She exclaimed loudly, 'Eh? But I thought you might wanna come with us!' Natsu gave Lucy a sort-of 'puppy dog' look.

'Fine, fine, but first...' Lucy grabs hold of Natsu and Happy and tosses them outside her room, slamming the door before they could reenter, the pair look at each other and shrug. Shortly after, Lucy emerges from the room, she untucks her blonde locks from her blouse and avoids eye contact with the boys, walking towards the stairway that leads to the bar area.

The boys quickly jumped to their feet and followed her, after Lucy had finished eating, she wiped her mouth and turned her attention to Natsu and Happy who were happily shoving down every bit of food they could, 'so... Go with you where, exactly?'

Natsu used his elbow to push a piece of paper forward on the table, 'This' he scoffed, with his mouth full of food. Lucy then examined the paper carefully written on it was:

 **》Help eliminate rogue beast**  
 **5000 jewel reward' 《**

'Hmm... Alright. I'd like to come' Lucy slightly sighed, 'Oh, oh, Natsu, can I come? Can I?!' the snow-white like Lisanna who seemingly appeared from no-where squealed excitingly.

Of course, Natsu agreed, and so himself, Happy, Lisanna and Lucy headed out to meet the client who posted the job. However, Lucy soon learned that Natsu... suffered with motion sickness. 'Come on Natsu, it's only another two more hours' Lucy grumbled as she sat opposite the blue-faced Natsu. 'Ugh...I... I'm gonna... barf' Natsu mumbled as he held his hand over his mouth, Lisanna giggled at rubbed his back, this in turn, made Lucy feel that stabbing sensation.

 _What... is this...?_ She wondered to herself quietly, avoiding to look at the two. 'You know... me and Natsu, we're childhood friends... We even said we'd get married one day when we were kids, can you believe that?' Lisanna giggled once again, but Lucy just pretended she was asleep.

 _I see... so they were child-hood friends... I guess that makes sense... what's wrong with me... get a grip, Lucy!_ Eventually, Lucy drifted off, when she awoke, they had arrived. Natsu crawled off of the train and onto the platform, almost hugging the solid ground. 'I'm hungry!' shouted Happy who, with his small cat legs, slowly followed behind the group. 'Me... too... buddy' Natsu grumbled as he still felt nautious from the travel. 'Jeez. We're off the train now, so can we please go?' Lucy complained.

* * *

At last, the four finally arrived at the clients house. It didn't take long to discuss the purpose of the job and confirm the payment, afterwards Lucy and team walked to the woods that where just on the outskirts of Silverfort. As they finally emerged deep into the forest, they soon found themselves head-to-head against this 'rogue beast'.

The beast in question, was a large creature, with toxic green scales, almost like a snake, except it's teeth looked as if they were as sharp as a katana. As it moved towards the three humans, the ground shook as if there were an earth quake, Natsu looked up at it, 'Oh... I'm fired up now!' He smirked and wasted no time in charging onwards to attack.

He jumped up and breathed in heavily making his stomach puff outwards, **'Fire Dragon... ROARRRRRR** ' he blew out a sea of flames that rushed towards the giant beast, however as the flames passed, the giant looked unharmed.

'Lucy! Lisanna!' Natsu shouted, the girls nodded, Lisanna transformed into a oversized purple bunny and Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys 'I call upon thee... Gate of the Bull... Taurus!' A *ding dong* sound echoed as a cow weilding an axe now appeared in front of Lucy.

'Good moo-rning Miss Lucy, do I get that sm-oo-ch today?' 'Taurus! Just take care of this beast!' Lucy exclaimed. 'I'll show you my moo-ves!' Taurus charged towards the beast, jumping up and attempting to cut his axe into the beast, however, it becomes stuck, the beast roars fiercely and strikes Lisanna, who flings backwards into a tree stump.

'LISANNA! You... bastard!' Natsu exclaimed as he once again charged for the beast, however one hit and Natsu is also sent flying next to Lisanna, Lucy began to panick and gasped hold of her chest as the sharp pain grew in her, ▶No... This is stupid... He's in trouble... I have to beat this beast! ◀ 'Taurus, I'll give you a smooch if you get your axe back and rid of this beast! Do it now!'' Lucy begged as tears began to stream down her face, 'with pleasure, Miss L-oo-cy!'

* * *

With new motivation, Taurus managed to yank out his axe and jumped up from the beast's body and above its head, Taurus then forcefully but successfully sliced his axe through the beast.

Lucy panted heavily as she fell to her knees, holding the celestial gate open took a toll on her magic use, Natsu wobbled as he stood up, making him way to Lucy, 'Hey... you okay, Lucy? You did it!' Natsu placed his hand atop Lucy's head and slightly ruffled her hair.

As Lucy peered up at Natsu, the sunlight and the boy himself, almost blinded her from being so dazzling, 'Eh? Lucy, you're crying?! What's wrong?' She hadn't even realised her tears had turned into a full stream. Lucy shook her head and smiled gently at Natsu 'I just got dust in my eye, it's okay... Natsu'

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail guild, Gray and Juvia have just returned from a job request, as usual Juvia was glued to Gray, 'Gray-sama, Juvia hopes we get to go on another quest soon, just the two of us!' She squealed as her mind wondered in the world of indecency. 'Juvia, come on! Get off, we need to show the boss what we found' Gray hissed causing Juvia to pout and release her hold.

Gray approached Master Makarov who was sat in his usual place, he slammed another 'request' in front of the master, Makarov spat out his beer as his eyes widen at the paper in front of him, on it had an enlarged picture of Lucy and the following:

 **》WANTED. LUCY HEARTFILIA. ALIVE. 1,0000 JEWEL REWARD《**

'I don't think this is just some form of sick joke gramps', Juvia and I got mixed up with some thugs on the way to our job and one of 'em had this... Who exactly is she?' Gray tsked as his master was silent for a moment, 'Heartfilia... That's the last name of Jude Heartfilia, the richest businessman around... Which means...' Makarov paused but instantly cut off, 'Are you saying she's his daughter?!' Gray threw his fist into the bar top angrily, 'but he made the request himself, it says so here in black and white... If Natsu saw this, you know he'd go kill him! How can her father do this?!' 'Calm down, Gray! Although Lucy isn't a member, she asked her to care for her, and that we will. Natsu will not know about this, you all hear me?!'

Erza appeared behind Gray and grasped his shoulder 'Master is right, Gray, I don't know what sick joke this is, but I'm sure she has her own reasons for not telling us... Beside that, we will protect Lucy because to us... She is already part of the Fairy Tail family'.

* * *

Natsu yawned, stretching his arms out behind his back as the two girls sat around their small fire, Happy was his normal self, stuffing fish into his mouth. He even reluctantly gave some to the others to fry for food. 'Mmm... that smells great! Let's dig in!' Natsu wasted no time in taking his place at the fire and chowing down on the fish.

'Hey Lucy, you're celestial spirits are pretty cool, thanks for saving us back there!' Lisanna's smile was almost blinding, 'Well... I guess, but I'm still so weak... I could hardly keep the gate open' Lucy grumbled, letting out a large sigh. 'Water yoo tafin about Luce', yoo were awesome!' Natsu would seem reassuring if he wasn't speaking so happily with his mouth full of food.

A sudden rustling came from bushes near by, 'we found her!' A male voice beckoned as he and his team jumped out and surrounded them. 'Who the hell are you Bastards?!' Natsu and the girls now stood back to back, readying for battle. 'We are from Silverfort's prestige Assassin guild, The Silver Bullet' the leader sneered, pointing his bony index finger at the blonde celestial mage and continuing 'and we are here for Miss. Lucy Heartfilia's... bounty!' Lucy gasped as the men all snickered and drew in closer.

Natsu tsked as he clenched his fist angrily, 'I don't give a damn about some bounty, no one, messes with Fairy Tail!' with this Natsu charged ahead, his whole body emerged with flames, hitting every guy that crossed his path.

'Transform!' Lisanna glowed as leopard-style cat ears and wardrobe clung to her, with this she joins the fight with her new speed, pouncing down one guy after another. 'I can't do nothing, my magical power hasn't recharged enough, I'm sorry guys' Lucy fell to her knees as she watch her two friends taking down the enemy, one by one.

One enemy slipped by Natsu and Lisanna, weilding his sword and charging for Lucy, however he gets cut off by Natsu, throwing his firey fist into the enemy's face.

 _This... is all my fault... It's not going to stop, this is my fate..._ with tears rolling down Lucy's face, she stood up and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder 'I - I'm sorry, Natsu. You have to stop... I'll go... This... This is my fate' 'What are you talk-' as Natsu went to turn around to argue back with her, Lucy's tear streaked face caught him off guard.

'Jeez...' he sighed, ruffling his fingers through her hair before quickly turning around to take out another enemy, 'listen to me, Lucy... No one decides your fate... no one but you! Whether you bare our emblem or not... you... you're still apart of Fairy Tail!' He roared loudly, emanating more and more of his flames, **'FIRE DRAGON SECRET ARTS... EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!'** with Natsu's last move, most of the forest became burnt out in the flames and the enemy were overwhelmed.

Lucy smiled but still couldn't hold back the tears even as Natsu looked back at her with his mesmerising yet goofy grin. With that, the four-some finally decided to make their way back to the guild, which meant that Natsu would once again, fail against his worse enemy, motion - sickness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets and Feelings

After we returned to the guild, Natsu told everyone about the thugs we encountered yesterday, they seemed surprised and so the questioning began.

 _What do I do, mom?_

* * *

'So, you have no idea who would put a bounty on your head, Lucy?' Erza questioned, even though her temper was as fiery as her hair, she looked composed in her usual armor. As Lucy shook her head, Gray suddenly stormed towards the door 'wait, Gray-sama?' Juvia looked pained as she watched 'Tsk. I hate liars' with that, he wasted no time in leaving. Wondering glares all fixated on Lucy, her hands began to tremble 'Lucy...?' Natsu went to place his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away, before standing up and going off to her room.

That whole day, Lucy avoided everyone, including Natsu, a hundred thoughts ran through her head as she stared at the blank piece of paper on her small writing desk. She sighed as she plopped into the desk chair, with that she began writing.

Before Lucy knew it, it was early morning, the sound of the birds singing loudly was enough to wake her from her slumber, Lucy could barely squint her eyes open as she was up all night finishing the letter. A sudden loud knock on the room door made her come fully to her senses, 'Ugh... Who is it at this time?' Lucy muttered to herself, however when she opened the door, she found herself suddenly pinned up against it.

'Ow!' Lucy gasped, re-opening her eyes to see Natsu clutching onto her hands with a conflicted look upon his face as he stare at her, 'Lucy... won't you tell me... why there's a bounty on your head' 'Natsu... I told you, I don't know why' Lucy fought hard so that she refused to waver even as she and Natsu engaged in a stare down.

* * *

'I don't understand... then what the hell was wrong with Gray? Bastard hasn't come back yet' Natsu wasn't the brightest so all these questions battled on in his head, 'Gray probably has his own reasons...' Lucy sighed heavily before slipping under Natsu's arms and out of his hold.

As Natsu turned, he noticed how the room now looked untouched, Lucy grumbled as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, 'Lucy... you do know don't you?' Lucy exhaled deeply, re-approaching Natsu and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, 'Natsu... There are some secrets, that people prefer to keep that way... Although, you never knew when they might open up...' as Lucy finished her whisper, she lightly pressed her lips against Natsu's cheek before releasing her hold and leaving her room.

'Eh...?' Natsu blushed hard as he held his hand over his cheek, meanwhile Lucy ran to the basement of the guild and pulled out another of her gold keys, 'I call upon thee, gate of the Virgin... Virgo!' with that a petite pink-haired maid emerged, 'Princess, is it time for punishment?' Virgo gleamed as she bent over 'Virgo... This isn't the time to play... It's time... to go home' 'Are you sure about this, princess?' Lucy nodded 'Very well...' Virgo bowed to her before grabbing Lucy and tunneling under and out.

* * *

Lucy found herself now outside her father's mansion and quickly surrounded by her non-spirtual maid's 'Lucy-sama! You've returned!' One of the maid's exclaimed with joy, 'Tell my father... that I wish to see him' with that the maid's went off. Lucy paced outside impatiently of her father's office until finally a maid came from the room and nodded, Lucy nodded back and entered the dark room where her father sat in his chair puffing on a cigar.

'So, you realised there's no escape, did you?' Jude sneered 'You're pathetic, putting a bounty on my head just so you could succeed your own company and fulfil your own greed... You disgust me... You have nothing to worry about, I won't run away again' Lucy grabbed her key satchel and tossed it at her father before leaving the room in anger.

'Hm... Only three more days, my princess' Jude smiled as he clutched the satchel and shoved it into his drawer. Lucy stormed down the mansion hall and into her room, burying herself amongst the covers on her king-sized bed.

* * *

Two days passed and back at the guild, Natsu sat with his face buried his face into his arms letting out a large sigh, 'Cheer up Natsu!' Happy pouted 'It's incredible how she just left without anyone seeing her and leaving no trace... Perhaps...' Erza pondered for a minute 'did she leave anything in her room?' Natsu groaned 'I dunno, not that I could see...' he clenched his fist as he thought '...I don't understand...'

The guild doors slammed open as footsteps charged towards Natsu, the enraged ice-mage clutched onto Natsu and punched him in the face, 'You're a freckin' idiot, Natsu, how could you let her go? Didn't we say we'd help her for the week, we are still hired by her! But this is more than that, this is something only you, can help her with, so I suggest you use that dumb brain of yours to figure this out!' He sneered before throwing Natsu backwards.

'Stupid ice-freak' Natsu chuckled as he wiped his cut lip with his sleeve before hopping to his feet and rushing into the guild room Lucy had stayed in, searching nearly every corner for any small leads to her whereabouts. 'Hey, Natsu, look!' Happy stood on the table top and pointed to the slightly opened draw, 'Happy, you're the best!' Natsu opened the draw and a bunch of sealed envelops popped out. 'Huh? What are all these?' Natsu opened them one by one, 'These are all to her mother... I still don't get it Happy!' 'Natsu! Natsu! The last one, it's for you!' Happy exclaimed as he picked up the envelope and handed it to Natsu, Happy was right, it had his name written on the front of it, Natsu carefully opened it and scanned word from word:

 **》Dear Natsu,**

 **You stupid idiot, how long does it take to find a stupid letter?**

 **Just kidding, I'm writing this to say that I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth...**

 **I ran away from home and those thugs were hired by my father to bring me back, you see my father is a wealthy man, despite this he seeks an heir and to secure one he would go to great lengths...**

 **Lengths such as forcing my hand in marriage, to a complete stranger as well. Can you believe it? So I ran away to try and escape this marriage and by chance, I met you, Natsu.**

 **I'm glad I did, please tell everyone at the guild that I love them and I'm sorry, although I'm sure they already knew part of this story. You said we were friends, you were my first real friend apart from my celestial spirits. Pretty lame, huh?**

 **So I thank you for giving me such a friendship, I should tell you that...**

 **You mean so much more to me than any friend, Natsu.**

 **Now that you know this, I feel like I can go ahead with the wedding... I hope we meet again in the future, you dumb fire-ball!**

 **Bleh!**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia 《**

Natsu read the words over and over again, gripping the paper before bursting out laughing 'What is- Hahahaha - With that lame picture she drew? Is that meant to be her sticking her tongue out? ... Jeez, that celestial-dummy, I guess what Gray said was right... Alright, Happy! We got work to do! I'm fired up now!' Natsu jumped to his feet and ran into the guild hall, 'You guys, I'm gonna save Lucy... but I need your help... so what dya' say?' 'We already knew you would, Natsu' Erza smiled.

* * *

'So, now we got all we need, it's time to fly Happy!' 'Aye sir!' Happy's wings sprouted and they took off to the air. * _about an hour later...*_ **BAM!** Happy accidently slammed into one of the mansion's windows, 'Ow ow ow... what the hell Happy?' 'Sorry!' Happy pulled himself and Natsu back so Natsu could unlatch the window and slip into the room.

As he entered, he noticed the room was painted pink but everything in it looked elegant and expensive, he then spotted the strawberry blonde mage tucked neatly under her covers, Natsu tiptoed over to the side of the bed and smiled as Lucy lay peacefully with her lips slightly parted, 'Mmm... N... atsu' She grumbled to herself, 'Lucy... You big idiot...' Natsu chuckled quietly as he brushed a strand of her hair away and leant inwards, 'W... what time is it?' Lucy groaned as she fluttered her eyes open only to see Natsu's face inches away from her.

Lucy gasped which made Natsu jump back in surprise, his cheeks turned bright red like a tomato as Lucy sat upwards, 'N-Natsu... Why are you here?' 'I found the letter so I had the guys help me find this place, you idiot, you had us all worried' the room went quiet for what seemed like a lifetime as Lucy slipped off her bed and kneeled in front of Natsu.

She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders, 'You really are are a dumb fireball, Natsu... I can't believe you came... but I'm getting married tomorrow...' Lucy muttered quietly amongst Natsu's shoulder, Natsu placed his strong arms around Lucy's small figure, squeezing her tightly, 'is this what you really want, Lucy?'

Natsu then moved his hands back and cupped Lucy's cheeks, his eyes fixated on hers, Lucy smiled weakly as her gaze met his 'I... really don't have much choice... but I meant what I said in the lett-' She was suddenly caught off guard as Natsu's lips now pressed softly against hers, pulling her closer against his exposed chest.

Lucy slowly closed her eyes and met his kiss, tightening her hold around him, their lips glided together in sync for a short while before Natsu broke away, his eyes now glued back to a very flustered Lucy.

* * *

'Ya know, I know I'm not very smart, but what I do know is... I've liked you since I day I saw you at the river... and I won't be lettin' some bastard takin' you away from me... or from your family at Fairy Tail' Natsu smiled as he pressed his head gently against hers, Lucy nodded as a few tears fell.

That night, Natsu held Lucy in his arms under the silky covers, until the day of Lucy's arranged wedding had finally arrived.

|Writer's note: Squeeee. My favorite episode yet. Have no fear because there's more to come! Go team #nalu |


	4. Fairy Tail - The Wedding Crashers! (C4)

_*** The next day at Fairy Tail ***_

* * *

Erza paced up and down with her arms behind her back as Gray, Juvia and Mira-jane sat around the table in front of her, the fiery red hair halted to a stop and pointed at Mira 'You know what to do?' Mira giggled 'Of course Erzy-werzy' 'Erza... don't you think we should just leave it to Natsu?' Gray complained, Erza fixed him the death-glare 'Gray... you know Natsu destroys things without even trying... However... don't you think wedding crashing sounds exciting?' Erza's eyes now lit up with stars, Gray sighed 'Jeez... put your wedding dress away' 'But...' Erza pouted as she looked down and admired her new addiction to her 'armor', a long but sleak white wedding dress that had flowers embroidered* into the design, 'Juvia wants a dress for her and Gray-sama's wedding!' Juvia shrieked delightfully as she admired Erza's dress.

In the end, Erza reluctantly re-quipped back into her usual armor, 'Hm... you kids better be careful, Jude Heartfilia is a powerful man, I doubt he will make this easy knowing Lucy escaped once already' Makarov warned the group before they took their leave towards the Heartfilia estate.

* * *

 _ *** Meanwhile early in the morning in the Heartfelia mansion ***_

 _Knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Lucy groaned as the loud knocking woke her, she glanced beside her to see Natsu sleeping peacefully before she realised that her maid was seconds away from entering, Lucy jumped out of her bed and grabbed hold of Natsu's collar, dragging his dead- weight off the bed and into her walk-in closet before quickly running to perch herself on the end of her bed, 'Come in!'

The maid entered the room, bowing to Lucy before laying the wedding dress that her father chose for her on the bed, Natsu grumbled as he slowly woke up, _▶Eh... my head hurts... wait, why is it so dark...?_ ◀ Natsu noticed a small light peering inwards from the dark space, he brung his eye to peer out and saw Lucy and her maid.

'Miss Lucy, your father said your fiancee Mr. Sting Eucliffe will be arriving in three hours, you are to be ready and outside the Heartfilia church by this time, professional hair and makeup stylists will be here shortly. Do you need assistance getting dressed, Miss?' The maid spoke in a polite but slightly shy tone, 'No... could you excuse me, I'd like to ready myself in peace, please' the maid quietly bowed and left the room.

Natsu leant closer to his peeping space and ended falling completely out from behind the closet doors, Lucy laughed as she watched him roll across the floor but he hopped back onto his feet quickly and stepped towards the bed, looking down at the dress.

The dress was bright pink and frilly from bottom to top, Natsu let out a small chuckle before quickly placing his hand over his mouth, 'Hey! Don't laugh! It's not like I chose it... Besides as nice as pink is... baby blue is my favorite color' Lucy looked at the pink-disaster and sighed heavily 'I did want to get married, one day... but not like this...' Natsu placed his arms over Lucy's back, bringing his hands round her front to hold hers.

* * *

'I told ya' last night, didn't I? I ain't lettin' you become Mrs. Eucliffe...' Natsu and Lucy both laughed slightly at the last name, '...so don't worry, just get ready... I'll be savin' ya' before that ever happens, Luce, I promise' Natsu lightly squeezed Lucy's hands in his, before heading towards the window and whistling 'Happy, where are ya' buddy?'

Happy came flying up to the window at Natsu's call, 'I didn't want to disturb you two looove-birds last night so I went and caught some fish!' Happy grinned cheekily as Lucy and Natsu blush as they remembered their kiss 'Ah shad-up, come on, let's go!' 'Wait! Natsu... where are you going?' 'Don't worry Luce, I'm comin' back for the wedding' Natsu smiled brightly before him and Happy took off.

Lucy sighed as she watch them fly away, ▶ _speaking of which... I never knew Happy could fly... Jeez, that cat is so weird... Oh well..._ ◀ Lucy shrugged away her thoughts and headed for the shower room.

* * *

 ** _* Two hours until wedding time! *_**

The more important guests began arriving as Lucy had her hair pulled and yanked to try every style, 'Ow! Stop! Just... get out of here... Jeez!' Lucy shooed away the hair dresser and began fixing her own hair, 'I wish Cancer was here... but dad still has the keys' Lucy mumbled to herself.

Finally, Lucy decided on a neat-bun, pinned up with a blue and pink clip that her mother had given her before she died. With her hair and make-up complete, Lucy re-adjusted the barbie-like wedding dressed, turning her attention to the clock in her room 'only an hour to go...' Lucy exhaled

With that, she decided to slip out of her room, holding the dress up so she could properly walk in the matching pink high heels, making her way through a secret passage way that lead to the Heartfilia estates forest**, as Lucy made her way through the passage, a sudden hand clasped around her mouth and pulled her making her squirm.

'Shh... Lucy-san, it's me' a familiar voice whispered, in fact, it was her own voice, ▶ _what the hell is going on?!_ ◀ Lucy screamed to herself, the hand removed itself and Lucy turned to see an exact replica of her normal-styled self standing in front of her 'W-W-What-' '-It's me, Mira!' Mira or should I say Lucy's twin beamed brightly.

'Um... Mira, why are you here?' 'Natsu-san told us everything, now gimme that dress!' Lucy still felt puzzled as she was looking Mira's clone of herself but done as she asked. The girls had fully switched clothes as Mira explained the plan to Lucy, with only a few minutes to go, Mira ran back to the mansion with her flawless transformation of Lucy, followed by the real deal.

The church bells began to chime loudly and everyone took their seats as the piano began to play it's melody, the large oak doors swung open and the crowd looked back at the bride in awe, Mira held back her excitement as she slowly paced down the isle seeing the groom awaiting her, whose bright blonde hair stood out more than his tux.

* * *

Mira stood beside Sting and faced the priest, ' _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God - and in the face of this company - to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'_

The room fell silent for a few seconds before the church doors flung wide open once again and the real Lucy waltzed in followed by Erza and Juvia in wedding dresses and Gray, who decided to only wear smart-pants. 'Yeah, I got something to say! I am Lucy...' Lucy held up her left hand with a smile on her face, showing off the new pink Fairy Tail emblem imprinted on it '...of Fairy Tail!' The guests gasped and whispers filled the room, Erza and Juvia stepped forward and pointed at Sting 'You cheating scumbag!' they exclaimed in unison.

'Enough! What is the meaning of this Lucy?' Jude stood up angrily and stared down Mira and Lucy, 'Father... what do you mean, can't you see that I am your real daughter?' Mira questioned innocently 'And what of these other women, explain yourself Mr. Eucliffe!' Jude hissed, 'W-w-well... I'm sure I would remember such fine ladies, Mr. Heartfilia'

Erza cleared her throat to capture the attention of everyone in the church, 'If I may, Mr. Heartfilia, you are only forcing this marriage upon your daughter for more money, which, I'm sure you have plenty of as is... so, I will say this one time... Stop this wedding' Jude scoffed 'How rude... Just who do you think you are talking to in that manner little girl?' 'I know who exactly I'm talking to... A greedy man who thirsts for money even if it makes his daughter unhappy... Mira, it's time to crash this wedding, the Fairy Tail way'

 **To be continued on the next episode. Dun dun dun.**

|Writer's notes: * embroidered: I'm not sure I spelt this right, but it's basically the pattern stitched into the dress.  
** Before you ask, Lucy didn't escape this way the time time because usually the mansion would be full of maid's, however on her wedding day, the maids were all helping with the wedding. XD Idk.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wedding Crashers 2 point 0!

_' ... Mira, it's time to crash this wedding, the Fairy Tail way'_

* * *

 _ *** Three hours before the wedding, back in Jude Heartfilia's office ***_

'Well, I have no doubt that my daughter would've found some help while she was gone... So, are you certain you can hand this?' Mr Jude asked, extending the cords of the telephone as he slide his office chair to reach for the draws, pulling out Lucy's keys.

'I see... Yes, I took the keys... If that is what it takes then fine. I'll see you soon, Mr. Eucliffe' Jude slammed the phone back on its receiver before pulling out another cigar.

 *** _Now back to the wedding! *_**

'Wait, Erza' Gray quickly grabbed her shoulder 'don't tell me you don't sense it?' Their eyes both became focused on Sting, Mira-jane giggled as she grinned at her friends, 'don't worry!' after this statement, the duplicate Lucy quickly transformed into Mira's 'she-devil' takeover form.

'Oh-ho, take over magic, eh?' Sting smirked as he looked at the white-haired demon woman in front of him 'impressive' 'Oh? You haven't seen nothing yet, darling' Mira kicked Sting in the gut which sends him flying, however Sting flips back and manages to stay crouched low on his feet.

Standing up and wiping the small scratch mark on his face, Sting began to emanate a bright white flame around him, before bursting out his white dragon-slayer magic known as 'Holy Ray' and blasting it towards Mira, however Mira quickly flies out of the way.

'Tsk. I really didn't want to have to fight such beautiful ladies' Sting remarked cockily. As Mira, Erza, Gray and Juvia each threw different attacks at Sting, they all began to pant heavily, however Sting quickly rejuviated himself by using his White Drive.

With one quick blow, Sting sent the team flying in different directions in the church, luckily the guests and priest had managed to evacuate beforehand. Sting then turned his attention to the real Lucy, quickly approaching her and pulling her off the church floor, 'now, my bride, shall we do this properly? After all, my father Weisslogia Eucliffe is a wealthy man and the head of the Sabertooth Corporation* and we both know that your father would give anything to ensure his spot at the top' 'Shut... up... I don't give a crap about the world of business or money, I am not Lucy Heartfilia... I told you, I am Lucy of Fairy Tail!' Lucy struggled as she try and release Sting's grip around her wrist, but it was of no avail, Lucy began to feel weak without her celestial spirits as she look at her friends all on conscious around the church.

* * *

She sniffled, fighting back the tears and fear as Sting pulled her closer to him, his face drawing near hers each second, 'N...Natsu' Lucy trembled quietly as Sting's lips were inches away from contact...

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly the roof of the church came crashing down as a massive hole had been created, the pink-haired Dragon slayer looked pissed as he shot down from the newly damaged roof, a surge of flames from head to toe surrounded him as he tackled Sting, the force sends both of them smashing through the church wall and outside.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, Natsu always came when she just needed him, she ran towards the giant hole that revealed the two Dragon slayers laying in an awkward position together with grass and mud splattered up Natsu's vest and slightly revealed chest and over Sting's suit.

The two men groaned as they got to their feet, 'You... reckless... baka, look at my suit, shit! This cost millions of jewel!' Sting tsked as he spat out some mud from his mouth and decided to chuck off the blazer and tie, slightly ripping his shirt so his defined abs were now visible and his pants, making them easier to move around in.

Natsu still looked overly pissed off as his eyes were almost like piercing daggers, slicing right through the blonde playboy in front of him, 'You, touched my girl... Now you're gonna pay!' After Natsu's declaration, the two sprinted towards each other and began tussling, punches were thrown left and right from both sides until Natsu and Sting jumped back away from each other and began readying themselves to unleash their dragon-slaying powers on one another.

* * *

Fire and pure white streams** continously clashed back and forth, as Lucy watched, she wished she could help Natsu as she wanted him to win more than anything. The two slayers panted heavily as the field surrounding them was full of wide holes, burnt grass and trees snapped in half.

'Sheesh. Give it up Flamingo-boy***, you can't beat me'  
'Bastard. Who gave you permission to insult me, it's bad enough the ice princess does it, but like hell I'd let some rich boy beat me!'

The two snarled as they readied themselves to go head-to-head once again, however Natsu was quicker, using his Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame, the fire and electricity combine together in one huge power burst, hitting Sting directly and throwing him half way across the field.

Natsu wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood tall with Sting lying knocked out in the distance, 'You did it!' Lucy exclaimed happily as she ran towards Natsu, causing him to turn and grin at her before tumbling back onto the grass with Lucy's arms now around him.

* * *

Lucy rested her head against Natsu's, 'You took your time getting here, you moron' 'Sorry, Lucy, I had to get somethin' important' Natsu chuckled 'Important?! Jeez! I almost had to kiss that guy!' Lucy sat up, huffing and crossing her arms, Natsu slightly perched himself up, just enough to reach into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He pulled out a rectangular box, 'Ya know, I wanted to give you this, it's not as good as a weddin' ring, but, it's somethin' that will symbolise the beginning of us ', Natsu placed the blue box in Lucy's hands, Lucy examined the box before opening it, inside was a silver necklace with a silver and blue Dragon pendant, she smiled as she carefully took the necklace out and put it on.

The dragon rested perfectly just above her chest, 'You said blue was your favorite color right?' Natsu questioned as he placed his hand under hers that held the dragon pendant, 'Yeah... I did... Thank you... Natsu... I love you' 'I love you too... Luce'

* * *

|Writers notes: Honestly, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, so I cut them a little short, apologies for sucking. x)

*I completely made this up, although imagining Sting as a business-boy is pretty hilarious but remember it's just fan fiction;)

**I didn't know how else to describe it xD Gomen.

***Flamingo boy. Dying. Flamingo's technically have pink hair/fur/skin? Google it. Although this is more of a Gray insult but fiction babes. XD

\- I honestly don't like the use of 'Luce' but I figured I'd make an exception!

So I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic! I'm thinking about trying some more and maybe some lemony o: bahaha. What do you guys think? Leave me some feedback (critism is welcome!)


End file.
